Pokemon... Phineas and Ferb's style???
When Phineas and Ferb are trapped inside the world of Pokemon, they will have to befriend some Pokemon and try to run away! Story It's 7:00 AM, and Phineas and Ferb have something that they want to do today! "We're going to make video gaming real," exclaimed Phineas. Just then, Candace was going to get a sun bath while watching what Phineas and Ferb were doing. The first game that Phineas and Ferb wanted to play first with their new contraption was "Pokemon", so they typed in the name of the game, and BAM! They ended up in their house. When they got out of their home, the sign in the town that Phineas and Ferb were in said: "New Bark Town". "That's highly unusual, as we live in Danville," mentioned Phineas, to Ferb. They went into the next house, where Professor Elm, the unusual areas professor lived. "Hello, Phineas and Ferb. I am Professor Elm, Johto's Pokemon Professor. Go ahead, and pick a starter Pokemon," exclaimed Elm. So Phineas and Ferb started to choose either Chikorita, a grass-type, Cyndaquil, a fire-type, or Totodile, a water-type Pokemon. Meanwhile, Candace thought that Phineas and Ferb were gone out of sight, so she told her mom that her brothers were missing. Mom thought that they shouldn't run off like that, because it was not safe. Candace thought that they were in the neighbor's house, so they checked there, and when they went indoors, Candace swapped the machine off, and Phineas and Ferb snapped out of Johto. "Hey! I didn't even get to say goodbye to Elm!" remarked Phineas. "Elm? Who's Elm??" asked Candace. "He's Johto's Pokemon professor," told Phineas. "What's Johto; Where's Johto?" asked Mom. "It's far, far away. Only Pokemon trainers can see Johto," explained Phineas. 'Were you playing with the cars transmission and engine?" asked Mom suspiciously. "I guess we were... We're so so so so so so so so sorry!" cried Phineas. "Boys, you are in big big trouble! In fact, you're grounded until we fix the car!" told Mom angrily. The family walked home miserably and when they got home, Mom told them they are grounded for everything, even letting their friends come over, and building things, with a few exceptions, eating, drinking, brushing their teeth boringly, talking to Perry, and breathing. Sleeping is also an exception. Perry's mission Perry gets his mission the usual way, meaning that Major Monogram is in a techy room. Perry's mission of the day: Doofenshmirtz is wanting to steal water on a hot day, so that everyone gets dehydrated faster. The scheme is called.... the Dehydrate-inator! Doof also didn't put in a Self-Destruct Button, so the battle is way more intense than usual. Perry, however, found a new way to foil his plan; he will harpoon the machine. Trivia Perry gets his brand new harpoon for the mission. Johto is not Disney-related, just Nintendo, and Game Freak related. Johto is a real Pokemon region. Notice: I will make more Fanon pages in the near future. Just be patient. PS: DO NOT EDIT! Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Crossovers Category:Linda Category:Agent P